Baseball Heart
by KaffeeBlume
Summary: Baseball AU. Maka has always loved baseball but she's not allowed to join the school team. What if Tsubaki takes Maka with her to practise of her baseball group? Will they be good enough to win? A story about family, friendship and love. Soul x Maka, Kid x Liz, Tsubaki x Blackstar. Rated T for language. COMPLETE.
1. Baseball Heart

**Note:**** Hi! Soo this is my first story. I don't really know if I'm good or bad at writing but I wanted to give it a try blah blah. I have never tried writing so yeah just so that you know ehehheehh... o.o'**

**Anyways. This is a baseball AU of the Anime Soul Eater. Parings in this story: SoulxMaka, TsubakixBlackstar, KidxLiz and some others.**

**Sorry for grammar, spelling and any mistakes in general xD.**

**This was inspired by Tri-chan (deviantart) or Eis (Eisschirmchen: tumblr) so it was her idea to combine Soul Eater with baseball so thanks for allowing me to write about it love you ~**

**This was also inspired by the movie 'The Sandlot' (sorry for similarities within the story) and some songs by We the Kings. Sooo I hope you enjoy reading and give me some critique for maybe future stories~**

* * *

**Baseball Heart**

It was just as always. Same school. Same city. But there was something changing.

''Hey Maka-chan! Ready for school?'' Tsubaki asked running after Maka. ''Yeah, but I'm still angry that I'm not allowed to join the baseball team.'' Maka answered while Tsubaki tried to catch up. Girls weren't allowed to join the baseballteams in their school. ''Well you are a girl after all... but there are more activities you can do. Like basketball or volleyball!'' Tsubaki cheered. ''Naaah it's not the same. By the way you are in a baseball group-thingy aren't you?'' Maka asked. ''Well yeah. Actually, I could take me with you if you want. Do you see that guy with the blue hair at the door?'' Maka nodded. ''Well, he's in our group, too. I'm going to ask him later if I may take you with me.'' Maka shot her a bright smile and answered: ''Yeah that sounds great! Thanks Tsu!'' Tsubaki giggled and Maka ran to her classroom.

Maka and Tsubaki had known each other for a long time now and Tsubaki knew Maka had a burning passion for sports, especially baseball. She also read a lot but she prefered being outside and exploring the world. Her love for baseball started when she was six years old. She had visited a baseball match with her father, Spirit, and also wanted to give it a shot.

_''Hey Papa can I try this, too?'' Maka asked her father while bouncing up and down, smiling like she was in candyland. Spirit chuckled ''Sure! Let's give it a try.''_

_Spirit lightly threw the ball towards Maka.''And now swing!'' Spirit shouted. ''FLOP'' The ball hit the ground and Maka looked at her feet, diappointed. ''Aww.. come on Maka one more time!'' Spirit cheered. ''Okay!'' Maka yelled, determinded to hit the ball next time. After a few tries Maka finally hit it. ''Did you see that Papa?! I hit it!'' Maka laughed and danced over the place. Spirit clapped and chuckled: ''I'm so proud of you Maka!'' Maka jumped into her father's arms and gave him a big hug. ''Let's do that again some time Papa!'' ''Yeah but for now let's go home. I'm sure Mama is waiting for us and look at you! You're all dirty.'' Spirit smiled. ''You're the one to talk!'' Maka laughed and Spirit joined her as he looked down himself. They both were covered in dirt and dust. Some time later Maka fell asleep on her Papa's back._

''Blackstar!'' Tsubaki called. ''Oh, hey whatsup Tsu?'' Blackstar turned to look at her. ''May I ask you a question?'' she asked. ''Well you already did so..'' Blackstar laughed histerically. Tsubaki sighed. ''Oh.. ya I did but hey can I bring a friend of mine to practise today?'' she said. ''Sure go ahead but remember we have to practise so she shouldn't be a burden okay? Oh I forgot I already am good enough to beat everyone! YAHAHAHHAAAA!'' Tsubaki just giggled awkwardly. ''Yeah okay thanks see ya!'' and she left in a hurry.

As she walked down the hallway she bumped into Maka. ''Oh, I'm sorry Tsu!'' Maka apologized as she picked up Tsubaki's books. ''Ahhh, no problem it was my fault for not paying attention.'' She helped Maka. ''Don't always take the blame. You cannot be responsible for everything.'' Maka smiled and so did Tsubaki. ''Ah and Maka-chan! I asked Blackstar and he said you can come to practise today.'' '' Really?! Oh my god thank you so much! When and where do we play?'' Maka asked. ''Haha no problem'' Tsubaki laughed ''Do you know the place with the big skull at the entrance?'' ''You mean the Shinigami place? Yeah it's near the carnival place isn't it?'' Maka answered. ''Yeah right! We meet there at 4 today if you want to come'' ''Of course I wanna come! It's been ages since I've practise batting and actually playing a normal baseball game'' Maka agreed. They both said their goodbyes and left the school.

-Maka's POV-

Wohooo finally I'm able to play again! Oh god this is going to be awesome. I could use some practise at pitching, too. I hope Tsu's teammates are nice. I don't have many friends now that I think about it. Maybe they'll become my friends as well! Oh god I'm so excited!

I prepared lunch and took the spare time to read a good book. I've always liked them since I was very young. Papa used to read stories for me about great baseball players and other exciting things. Since then I've been known as the bookworm Maka Albarn. My Mama died a few years ago because of cancer. My papa had been very sad and so was I. She used to practise batting with me because she was an amazing pitcher. Since then our family has been quite poor. My mom used to work for our family and as she disappeared we had to struggle to keep up. I have a part time job at a cafe' near the carnival place. I chose that location because when I have to work in the evening you can see the fireworks and lights from the ferris wheel and other attractations in the summer. It always takes my breath away how beautiful those simple things can be.

It was now 2 o'clock and I had to get ready for practise. I had eaten my lunch quickly and ran into my room. I wanted to stop by the cafe' to see if everything was going well because in summer it was quite busy there. I changed into some shorts, my old converse shoes, a red top and my white shirt with the number 42 on top. My room never has been anything special. Red walls, dark brown bed, some drawers and lamps and a big bookshelve. I also had a huge window which showed the street and I had built a ladder to our roof from my window where I often observed the stars at night, even though Papa doesn't want me to go up there because he thinks it's to dangerous. I grabbed my bag, ran down the stairs and grabbed a water bottle and some sandwiches on my way outside. I then took my bike, dropped my bag into my basket at the back of my bike and drove around the corner.

Our little town has always been the best place to live a happy life. Many trees, old streets and valleys, nice people and the children with their bikes on their way home from school. Yes. This has always been my home. I always adored the way the houses around here were built. Some blocks of houses and little pathways to sneak through, old fences with weed growing high, the farmers working on their fields to harvest their vegetables and fruits and little lakes filled with cold, refreshing water. And of course our school, Shibusen academy with our principal Shinigami-sama, who also ownes the estate for the Shinigami place which we all call 'Shin' for short, and our little cafes and shops. I stopped by the light blue and yellow cafe with the word 'Grigory Lodge' hanging over the big door in capital letters. I saw Hiro, a guy with light blonde hair and sky blue eyes, walking outside in his apron with two tablets in his hands. On those were delicious looking snacks and drinks such as strawberry cake and tea. Hiro finally noticed me and shot me a smile while I casually waved over to him. The cafe was quite full and the people were happily chatting at the picnic tables under the red-white striped umbrellas. The sun was shining and greeting the beginning of summer. After Hiro served some people he walked over to me. ''Hey there Maka, what are you doing here?'' he smiled. ''Just checking if everything is ok'' Maka replied. Hiro has always been like a big brother to me even thoughI thinks he can be really arogant sometimes. But Hiro was a good person at heart so I liked spending time with him. He was one of my few friends and also went to Shibusen Academy. ''Well I have to meet Tsubaki at Shin so I gotta go. See you tomorrow!'' I said as I walked over to my bike. ''Oh okay! Have fun and greet your dad for me.'' he waved. ''Thanks I will, bye!'' and so I took my bike and drove down the street.

I made my way through the alleys, passing by some houses and fields finally reaching the Sinigami Place. I was quite nervous not knowing what was going to happen and how those people would react if I showed up. I parked my bike at the backside of the little shed-like shelter where some more bikes were standing and took my red bag out of my basket. I heard some laughter and the sound of feet walking on sandy ground. I carefully watched the people from afar as Tsubaki spotted me: ''Hey Maka!'' she shouted as I shyly walked towards her.


	2. Practice

**Note: Hey there! I'm trying to make this part a bit longer and basically more interesting (because I thought the first chapter was boring).**

**Some inspiration: We the Kings again, Ed Sheeran and more (songs)**

**Soo I hope you enjoy this part as well~**

* * *

**Practice**

''Maka! I'm so glad you could make it.'' Tsubaki said as Maka arrived at the place. She could feel the stares of the other in the back of her head. When she walked over to Tsubaki she could see two girls, one with short and one with long blonde hair. The one with the long hair was a bit taller than the other one and they were both wearing the same clothes. They were dressed in black shorts and red t-shirts, while wearing blue-white baseballcaps on their heads. The short one was giggling all the time and the other one inspected her nails with a critical look. She also saw a guy with black hair and three white stripes on the right side of his head. ''Did he dye his hair that way?'' Maka thought while slowly inspecting the other members of the team. The guy wore long, black sweatpants and a black t-shirt. Maka thought it was way too hot to wear a black shirt. Her eyes traveled to another guy with white hair, dressed in a white top and black, long pants. He opened one eye to look at Maka and she noiced that his eyes were red. She felt hunted by them and quickly turned her gaze back to Tsubaki, who was welcoming her with a huge hug. Maka wondered where the boy with the blue hair could be since Tsubaki told her he was part of their gang.

Suddenly she heard something crashing. ''BOOOM'' Everyone looked over to the shelter, where Maka parked her silver bike. ''You idiot! You destroyed it's perfect symmetry! Now I have to build it up again!'' the boy with the black hair yelled as he angrily stomped over to the place where they heard the crash come from. Out of the parts of the shed-like building jumped out the blue-haired guy. While the black-haired one tried to hit him with his fist he laughed histerically while shouting how amazing he was by destroying the shelter. Everyone just facepalmed or rolled their eyes while Maka wondered why in the hell she was always the one to meet those kind of people. Meanwhile the two blonde girls tried to calm the black-haired guy down by saying they would help him to build it symmetrical again. Tsubaki saw how confused I was, took my arm and offered me a chair to sit down near the now destroyed building. ''I'm sorry Maka. This happens only once in a while. You know... he kind of needs... a lot of attention.'' Tsubaki apologized. Maka sighed and said: ''It's okay. I was just confused about what all this was about. Don't worry.'' She smiled. Tsubaki sighed in relief and put a smile on her face. ''By the way I think I should introduce you to everyone. Hey guys! please come here for a second I want to introduce you to Maka!'' She announced. Eyeryone gathered around at took their seats in what was left over from the debris. ''So Maka this is Patricia Thompson, but you can call her Patty,'' Tsubaki pointed at the short-haired girl who laughed and waved quickly ''her name is Elisabeth Thompson but we all call her Liz. She's Patty's older sister. So this is Death the Kid but we call him Kid. He's the son our principal, Shinigami-sama,'' the black-haired boy smiled and bowed ''this is Soul Eater Evans,'' Tsubaki pointed at the albino boy, who simply stared at Maka ''he doesn't talk much but he's our best pitcher and captain of our team.'' She informed ''And lastly this is Blackstar.'' Tsubaki introduced me to the blue-haired maniac, who just jumped onto the table and patted my shoulder with great force and laughed ''Yahoooo! Hi there! I'm Blackstar and I'm going to surpass god with my great power! Hahahahaaa.'' Maka pulled out a book and shouted: ''Makaaaaaaa ... CHOP!'' and with force she crashed the book into the blue-nettes head. Everyone blankly stared at her with wide eyes while Blackstar lay on the floor rubbing his head swearing all the time. ''WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!'' He angrily shouted at Maka for being hit with the big history book. ''That's what you get for yelling like that.'' Maka explained, turning her head with a huff.

Nobody would have expected that kind of power from such a weak and innocend looking girl with pigtails. Suddenly the two guys started laughing: ''What was that? hahahahaaa!'' Death the Kid said. Soul Eater Evans joined him: ''I have no idea. Girls now adays are so violent!'' he snickered as Maka's eyebrows crashed down and made her want to chop both of them as well. Tsubaki stopped her in her tracks while convincing everyone to start with the warm up. Everyone started jogging around the bases even though it was way too hot to practise seriously. The running became a match between Maka and Blackstar while both of them tried to beat the other one in speed. Maka grinned as she saw his surprised look when she surpassed him for a second, breathing havily. Everyone except Tsubaki were impressed. Simply nobody could catch up with Blackstar once he was on his way, gaining speed. Tsubaki already knew Maka was a really fast runner. She was on the track-team with her in middle-school and knew that Maka was great at running long distances. Everyone used to look up to her for that. She even got permission to join the guys' team because she was that good.

After a while everyone sat down again to take a quick sip of their water and continued to practise. ''Okay everone just as always split into two person pairs. Blackstar you go with Maka since you have to show her how to do the batting, Patty, Kid and Liz you practise pitching, you suck at that! And Tubaki you go with me.'' Soul shouted over the place while joining Tsubaki. Blackstar grinned at Maka and asked: ''So Maka... done any batting before? If you haven't don't worry because I'm going to show you the best way possible because the great me can do anything!'' he praised himself. ''I know how to do it. Just start already!'' Maka shouted. Blackstar walked over to the other side. Maka'sn trows were poor. They were more than that. They were the worst throws he had ever seen in his life. ''Aaaahhahahahaaaaa! Maka do you plan on killing me?!'' Blackstar yelled while rolling on the floor crying because he laughed so much. Maka's face flushed red as she noticed the strange looks the others gave her. ''I-idiot it's just that I've never really practised pitching before so shut up!'' Maka yelled, face still red from both anger and embarassment. ''Alright, alright. Oh god this is going to be so funny. What kind of player did Tsubaki catch for us? She's a looser.'' Blackstar chuckled to himself. ''What was that?!'' Maka asked. ''Nothin'.'' He replied. After a few tries Maka managed to throw properly. The blue-haired monkey, how Maka liked to think, swung the ball to the end of the Shin against the wall of messily built wood, where grass was growing happily in the sun. ''Did 'ya see that?! I'm the best!'' He shouted, not caring about the annoyed looks the others shot over to him. ''Blackstar shut up before I kill you with my very own fucking hands!'' Soul yelled over to him looking as if he had seen Excalibur, who was a teacher at the academy and was very, no, extremely annoying. ''Fine, fine.'' He laughed.

Now it was Maka's turn to swing. She took the baseball bat and tightened her grip around it. She bowed a little and waited for Blackstar's ball to come. And hell it did. Maka had to react so fast that she tripped over her own feet and landed on the sand. Blackstar, as always laughed like there was no tomorrow and, once again, everyone looked at her while she earned some chuckles from the others. She flashed red for the second time of the day. Normally this wouldn't have happened, Maka thought. Tsubaki jogged over to her and offered her a hand, which she gratefully accepted. Maka was a little turned down now that her usual technique didn't work on Blackstar as well. Tsubaki tried to cheer her up: ''Come on Maka, you're just a bit out of the routine. Just try some more and you'll definitely hit it.'' Maka gave her a determinded smile and got off the ground. She quickly ran towards the crashed building, taking her bag and searching for her iPod and headshones. She plugged them in and let her favorite song play. With more confidence she walked up to Blackstar and told him to throw again, which he did. This time Maka hit it with all her might and sent the ball to the moon and back. Blackstar's face was priceless and she had to giggle because the others were looking like they'd seen a monster, too. ''Ah...what was that?'' Liz asked while staring at Maka without blinking. ''Hahahahahaa the ball got missing in spaaaaceee!'' Patty yelled, laughing and dancing. Maka just shrugged. ''Oh my god.'' Soul simply said, looking just the way Liz did. They all sat down after an hour and ate their dinner. Maka packed out her sandwiches and handed one over to Tsubaki, who forgot to bring her's with her because she was the class president and had some paper work to do before practice.

They ate happily and said their goodbyes while Maka took her bike and started driving home. She noticed Soul was joining her with his bike, which was orange, and she asked him why he followed her. ''Well I don't follow you because I want to, duh. I live in block 7.'' he replied, a lazy but annoyed tone in his voice. ''Oh, I didn't know you lived nearby. I live in block 9 of the neighborhood.'' Maka replied, now driving next to him. Their neighborhoods were split in 10 blocks. The Shin was around block two while the Carnival place and the Grigori Lodge were placed in block five. The blocks were placed together, so a lot of places were able to be reached very quickly. Soul drove with Maka to her street while he made his way around the corner. When she went to bed she thought this summer would not be so bad after all.


	3. Pitching

**Note: Ahhh thanks for the favorites and reviews,etc. in such a short time. I never thought one single person would read it xD Sorry again for grammar, spelling and other mistakes.**

**Anyways, today's inspiration: 3Oh!3, Kesha, Andy Sixx and some mooore~ (I do this because I always search and ask for the inspiration of other people I guess I find it interesting.)**

**Subscribe, review and fave for more O3O Hope you enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

**Pitching**

-Maka's POV-

I woke up with a pain shooting through my arms and legs. I hadn't practised for a long time so I wasn't as fit as I used to be. I forced myself to get out of bed and take a shower. I washed my hair and body with my shampoo and body wash, which both smelled like fresh apples, and put on my school uniform. Our uniform looked a bit like the ones in Japan. We wore blue skirts and brown flats. Our white shirt was tied together with a red tie at the top. I usually thought it was a bit boring so I pimped it up with some accessoires like bracelets or ribbons. I often tied my hair into pigtails on each side of my head. Some people might think I look childish but my mom used to tie them for me with bows so since she passed away I wanted something to linger on me that reminded me of her.

I took my school backpack and walked into the kitchen. My Papa already sat there eating his breakfast and smiled when he saw me. ''Good morning Maka darling~'' he said. I was kind of annoyed he still caled me darling but I didn't want to pick up a useless fight so early in the morning so I just greeted back. I made some toast with nutella, even though it wasn't very healthy but you had to do something good for you once in a while, right? We ate in silence and left a few minutes later to not be late for school. ''Bye Papa.'' I said and he nodded. I usually walked to school and only took my bike if I was supposed to be at a place in a short time. I casually walked along the streets of our little town, enjoying the morning sun lightly raising into the sky, making colors spread along the horizon. I took a deep breath and noticed that it was slowly getting warmer. Summer break was starting in only a few days and Maka was excited to play baseball all summer and meeting new people. She also had more time to work at the cafe, too, so she could make some extra money. Class started and Maka listened carefully.

-Normal POV-

''Tsubaki!'' Maka called over. ''Hi Maka-chan! How is it going?'' Tsubaki replied. They were in different classed this year so they only saw each other in the hallways and PE class. ''I'm fine. Are you doing okay? You look a little tired yourself.'' Maka asked with a worried look. ''Yeah, I've just been a bit tired from practice. I often only stay for one or two hours so it was longer than the other times.'' She relpied making Maka shake off her worries. ''Well, it's fine then.'' Maka said. ''Hey, can I come to practice some other time, too? I really enjoyed it.'' She said fidgeting with her hands, blushing a little. ''Of course! Everyone said you were really nice!'' Tsubaki told her, excited. ''R-really? I guessed they thought I was weird or violent or something.. you know because of my Maka-chops and such..'' Maka said. ''Ohh no, no! They all liked you a lot! Liz said you had a nice style and Kid talked about an hour about your perfect symmetry.'' Tsubaki laughed and Maka joined. ''So when is the next practice?'' Maka asked, walking with Tsubaki to their lockers. ''I think we will have practice today, actually. You need some training with pitching, if I got that right.'' Tsubaki said half hartedly, looking for her english book in her locker. ''Yeah.. I kinda suck at that,'' Maka giggled awkwardly ''but I think it's fun practicing with you guys.'' she added. ''Well then! Come to Shin at 3 today. We wanted to start early since we have a lot of stuff to do. The matches are comming up and we need to be in top-form!'' the black-haired girl said, clutching her hands to fists and putting them up as if she was getting ready to fight someone. Maka giggled and nodded. They both ate their lunches and went to their last lessons.

Maka was so excited about playing baseball with her new met friends that her heart bumped happily in her chest. She had to hurry again because it was already half past one and she had to stop by the cafe to pick up some sandwitches for dinner and also wanted to greet Hiro. She put on her red shorts, black top and usual white number 42 shirt on and ran into her father while she was stepping outside. ''Wow you seem to be in a hurry Maka. Where are you going, sweetheart?'' her Papa asked. ''I'm going to practice some baseball with Tsubaki and her group. It's really fun!'' Maka smiled. ''Are there any boys?'' Spirit asked, getting unusual serious. ''Yeah. Three, why?'' Maka put her head a bit to the side. ''My Maka! Why do you hang out with guys!? It's dangerous!'' he cried. ''Oh god. Here we go again...'' Maka thought. ''Papa, I'm now 16 years old. I can protect myself, trust me. By the way they seem to be very nice.'' Maka protested. ''But what if..?'' Spirit stuttered. Maka gave him a warning look.

''Believe me, nothing will happen. Bye Papa, see you later!'' and with this Maka grabbed her bike, drove to the cafe, picked up her stuff and headed to the Shinigami Place. Everyone was already there so this time, with more confidence, Maka stepped onto the sandy ground and greeted everyone. ''Maka. You're going to stick with Soul today. He's going to show you how to pitch since he's the best of our team.'' Liz explained to Maka. The others started warming up and stretching and played a little game to get used to playing baseball again. Soul waved her over an empty space and she followed.

''So, you wanna know how to pitch?'' He asked, throwing the ball into his gloved hand over and over again.

''Well I guess. I have to learn it anyways.'' Maka shrugged.

''Ah... think that's true.'' He said, eyes lazyly lingering on the ball. There was an awkward silence between them, which was broken by Soul who lightly threw the ball towards Maka. She catched it with little efford. ''Good. At least you know how to catch those balls properly.'' She said after a while of throwing it to Maka, who passed it back. She rolled her eyes and answered: ''Well, duh. Of course. It's not that hard.'' Soul didn't like her bossy behaviour and shot her a glare, which she ignored. ''Well, not everyone is as perfect as you, little barbie princess.'' he said teasingly. ''What did you just call me?!'' Now she got angry. He didn't see it comming. ''I said you were a -'' ''MAKA-CHOP!'' ''OW!'' Soul cried out. ''Don't call me that ever again.'' She put her nose in the air, holding the book on her ellbow, crossing her arms. ''Whatever, tiny tits.'' he said, smirking. ''MAKA-CHOP!'' Again. ''Sorry...'' he said, lying on the floor, his skull crushed. Maka's face had a little bit of pink color. ''I forgive you if you now show me how to pitch properly.'' She said. And he did. ''Ok, now throw it as far as you can.'' he told her. Easier said than done. With a light flop the ball landed only 5 meters away from her. Soul started to laugh and she got a little angry. ''Sorry for not being that good at pitching, idiot!'' She argued. ''Sorry, but that...that really was bad. Worse than anything I've ever seen.'' He chuckled.

Maka now was a bit disappointed. She really loved baseball and it took her down to know she sucks at pitching. She thought it would be easier. Soul noticed her uneasyness and put a hand on her shoulder. ''Don't worry. We will fix that.'' he said, trying to comfort her. She blushed a little and nodded. ''Okay then! Let's start. First take the ball into your right hand and try to put some more force into your right arm.'' he explained. Maka tried to throw it with more force and it did come a little further than last time. It cheered her up a bit. '' worked better right? Now try to move your arm a little over your head and try to hit the red point on the wood wall over there.'' the albino boy said. There was a red and white field painted on the wall. Maka tried to hit it and after three tries she hit near the middle of the field. ''Wow, nearly hit the middle. Just work on your tactic and speed and you'll get better in no time.'' Soul smiled and so did Maka. She was relieved she wasn't the hopeless case she thought she'd be. Liz, Kid and Patty called them over for dinner. Kid's father, Shinigami-sama, ordered some people to repair the shelter and now they were able to sit under a roof when it started to rain. They all ate happily as the drops started to fall onto the ground, painting the sand dark brown. The sound of rain always scared Maka a little since she was often alone at home when storms arrived because her parents were working.

After the dinner break they started practicing again. Soul showed her how to speed up the ball by holding it in a particular way and the movement of her arm matching her body's. Maka slowly understood the technique you needed to use when pitching. She was happy she learned so much in only one day and gave Soul a quick handshake and said thanks. They drove home just like yesterday, this time laughing more and asking about the other one. She now knew that Soul's favorite color was orange, like his bike, he absolutely loved sushi and fish in general and he liked doing things the 'cool' way. She noticed that he actually thought he was pretty badass. But she knew there was something nice about Soul. It was the way he was able to comfort people and do friendly gestures when nobody noticed. She waved him when he drove away from her street, taking the same street as yesterday. But today he wore a smile when he saw her off. She liked it. His teeth were unusual sharp and he wore a grin, not like other boys who just stared at her or rolled their eyes.

She walked into her house and got ready for bed when she noticed her favorite show was on TV. She made herself comfortable on the couch, eating chips and sipping some soda. She eventually fell asleep and dreamed of summer time.

**Hope it was a little longer than the last chapters and of course that you enjoyed it :D See you guys~**


	4. Night walk

**Note: Hi! I've been trying to upload a short chapter per day as long as I have the free time so please don't be angry with me if I don't upload in some time.**

**Inspiration: Mostly coldplay but also Ed Sheeran and We the Kings again. If you want to know the songs in particular just contact me or leave a comment/review to this story.**

**I hope the previous chapters weren't too bad or boring ahahahhaa... = v =''**

**Anyways hope you enjoy! Review, favorite and subscribe for more ^^**

* * *

**Night walk**

Maka woke up, feeling her heavy bones rocking her body as she moved. Pitchin hasn't been that relaxing. She now knew that all too well. Maka had to work at the cafe today, since it was wednesday. She normally had to work from wednesday to friday but sometimes she had to work more or less. She got dressed, went to school and told Tsubaki she won't be comming to practice today because she had work to do. The tall, black-haired beauty understood her and told the others not to wait for her. They pracrticed from time to time. They had no particular days to train, they just did as they pleased.

Maka had just arrived when she received a phone call from Hiro: ''Hello, Maka?'' he asked. ''Spreaking'' Maka replied. ''Hey can you come over now? We have a lot of customers today and we need your help, if it's possible for you.'' he had a worried tone in his voice. Maka agreed and got ready for work. She really liked the cafe. In summer sometimes you were allowed to wear skating shoes and skate around the place to serve the customers more quickly. It reminded Maka of the old times when a lot of diners did the same thing. She also got dressen in a red-white uniform, which consisted of a long,red skirt, a white t-shirt with red painted wings on the back, a white apron and a nameplate with her name on it. Maka loved her uniform. It was colorful, yet very clean and it was easy to work and skate in it, without showing anything inappropriate to the male customers.

Spirit drove Maka to the Grigory Lodge in their car and continued to his own workplace. Maka walked into the cafe and saw some **very **familiar faces sitting at a desk right in the front of the cafe. ''Maka! Is that you?'' Liz asked, excited to see her in such a uniform. ''Haha, yeah it's me. What are you guys doing here? I've never seen you hanging around here.'' Maka replied. ''Blackstar chose the eating palce today and he said the your cakes and ice-creams were amazing!'' Patty giggled. ''Oh, well. Welcome to Grigory Lodge then. I work here part time. Have you ordered already?'' Maka asked, a bit embarrased to be caught in her work uniform. ''Nope! We were about to ask somebody to take our orders.'' Kid said, playing with Liz's hair. ''Well then what do wish for?'' Maka asked, smiling as always. ''Two coffees, three peppermint teas and one soda. And some strawberry cake for all of us, please.'' Tsubaki ordered. Maka nodded and returned a few minutes later with the drinks. ''Sorry guys, we have a lot of work to do so the cake might take some time.'' She apologized, giving the drinks to everyone. She noticed that Kid has been very close to Liz these days. He was always playing with the strans of her hair and she took his arm a lot lately. She thoguht it was kinda cute. She also noticed that Soul ignored her gaze for this day. He had some blush on his cheeks and she wondered if her uniform really did look kind of overdone. She shifted awkwardly from side to side but tried to ignore the bad feeling she had in her stomach. ''No problem, Maka! It's alright. Your mighty god can wait the longest times! Hahaha.'' Blackstar let his head fall to the back while laughing. Everyone rolled their eyes. ''Okay then, I'll try to get it as fast as we can.'' Maka replied, skating to the counter to get the other orders and serve them to the other customers. After half an hour some people finally went home and it was a lot less busy than before. ''Here's your cake. Sorry for taking so long.'' She said as she served the pieces in front of everyone.

''Hey, Maka! You can take a break if you want! I can handle it. There's still some cake left over for you.'' Hiro shouted from outside. ''Alright! Thanks, Hiro!'' She shouted back. She took a seat and started eating cake with her new friends. ''Who's that guy anyways? Do you date him or something? You seem really close.'' Liz smirked, eating her cake, slowly. ''Who? Hiro? Oh god no we aren't dating! He's like the big brother I never had. He's really nice but I couldn't date him.'' Maka laughed. Everyone nodded and Soul sighed. Maka didn't understand why though.

They said their goodbyes and waved. Maka cleaned up the workplace and returned home. Her father had prepared some dinner for her. ''Hi, sweetheart. How was your day?'' He asked, smiling. ''It was nice. I met my new friends at Grigory.'' She replied happily, knowing she appreciated the days she spent with the gang. ''I see. That's nice'' he said, continuing eating his food.

The next two days flew by and Maka only had one more day to work and go to school and she'd be free. No studies. No work. No trying to earn more money. No expectations at all. Just baseball, books, her friends and her. She couldn't wait for the day to get over. She finished her last lesson of the schoolyear, dragged herself to work and back and went over to Tsubaki's house together with Liz and Patty. They made face masks, watched girly movies, while eating ice cream and other unhealthy, but delicious food, and talked about their plans for summer. ''I'm going to become the best batter ever.'' Maka said with a confident smile. ''I cheer you on! I just want to get better in general. And I want to cut my hair the right way this time. THe hair dresser messed up my whole head!'' Liz complained. ''I WANNA PLAY! PLAY!'' Patty yelled. ''I just want to spend some time with you and the guys. Oh and play baseball of course.'' Tsubaki said happily. ''Don't you just want to get closer to Blackstar?'' Patty asked innocently. Everyone gasped but Maka and Liz grinned at Tsubaki, making her blush madly. ''Not really! I mean sure he's my friend at all b-but...!'' she stuttered. Both of the girls understood. ''Awww Tsubaki! I'm happy for you! I think he likes you too!'' Maka said, smiling. ''Of course he does! He always tries to hug or touch your hand. He also tries to make you laugh. He really likes you, believe us!'' Liz cheered. ''I don't know... I mean I'm not that exciting and not very pretty.'' Liz, Maka and Patty stared blankly at her. ''Not pretty...?'' Maka asked. ''**DAMMIT TSU! **You're the most beautiful girl we've ever seen! And you simply aren't the loudest person in the world, which is nice. Don't worry. You're a great person.'' Liz yelled. ''If you think so...'' Tsubaki cracked a little smile. ''We do! We do!'' Patty giggled. ''See, even Patty agrees. So you gonna get your body movin' and get him?'' Liz said. ''**Liz**!'' Tsubaki yelled. ''Okaaay then the mor appropriate way: Are you gonna get closer to that blue-haired idiot?'' Liz said, crossing her arms, while staring at Tsubaki, eyes hard. ''I think I will, I mean more indirectly, you know?'' Tsubaki said, blushing various types of red. ''Then it's set! We'll get some time for both of you alone, trust me!'' Liz said, placing a hand on Tsubaki's right shoulder. They continued talking about guys, school and work and more or less other girly stuff to celebrate the start of summer break. Time went by and it was 11 PM. '' I think we should go home now. It's getting late.'' Liz said. Patty yawned and Tsubaki send them off. ''Bye guys!'' both Patty and Liz said. ''Goodbye Tsu! See you tomorrow.''

Maka said, grabbing her bike, while Tsubaki said her goodbyes as well and she drove back. Tsubaki lived very near to Shin and Maka never really knew what it looked like at night. She was curious and decided to take the road near Shin. She passed some trees, swinging with the wind, which came from the west, making the leaves sing a song. She parked her bike at the side of the building as always and saw someone playing. She wondered who it could be, since she knew not many people were using the Shinigami Place. She saw a flash of white glittering in the light of the tiny lamps, which were installed at the edge of the Shin. She also saw some red, which was very familiar to her. She slowly walked towards the black figure standing a few meters away from her. ''**Oh god Maka! What the hell are you doing**!'' The person jumped. Maka recognized Soul's voice. ''Oh god I'm sorry. I didn't notice it was you.'' She apologized. ''Dammit, that was so uncool! Don't scare the shit out of people!'' he warned. ''I already said sorry.'' Both of them stayed silent for a few seconds. ''So what are you doing here, playing in the middle of the night?'' Maka asked, actually very curious about that. Who would go out in the middle of the night to play baseball anyways? ''I want to practice some pitching and batting. Is that wrong?'' He asked, glancing lazyily at her. ''No, it's cool. Can I join you? I need my pitching to gain more speed.'' She said, slightly hoping he would not reject her request. Why was it bothering her anyways? She could ask anyone to train with her. ''Sure, why not.'' he simply said and Maka shot him a smile, which he returned. They both practiced for some hours, Soul teaching her his techniques to throw faster and Maka teaching him how to improve his batting, before noticing it was already half past three in the morning.

''Oh shit! I was supposed to be home at half past 12!'' Maka yelled, panic rushing through her body. What if her father was still awake! He would notice and not let her practice this summer. He was usually a nice person but when it came to those things he could be very strickt. ''Ahh, guess we tried a little too long.'' Soul laughed. They both packed their things and drove home. They both enjoyed each other's company, watching the trees and fields being moved by the strong wind. They passed some houses, admiring their beauty and finally got home.

Maka hoped it wasn't too late and silently walked up the stairs. **Busted**. Her father stood there in the hallway, in his pyjamas. ''Maka. Where were you?'' he asked, a scary but worried undertone in his scrappy voice. ''Sorry Papa! I was practicing with one of my friends and I-'' Spirit cut her off ''You were practicing?! **AT NIGHT?! **How did that happen?'' Spirit asked., not understanding what to think of his daughter now. ''Well I was at Tsubaki's place and then I wanted to visit Shin for a short while and saw someone playing in the dark so I took a look.'' she explained, seeing her father's face get white with worry. ''Maka! Do you know how dangerous that is?! That person could've been a murderer or some pervert or-'' he shouted. ''PAPA! I know how to defend myself! By the way, there are not that many people using the Shin. So I knew it was one of my friends. Please let me practice.'' Maka begged. ''Never do that again when you are alone. You hear me?'' Spirit said seriously. ''Yes, I get it. Good night Papa.'' She said, walking into her room. '' 'night.'' he relied.


	5. Carnival

**Note:**** I don't have much to say. Inspiration for today: Ed Sheeran (again,sorry), Coldplay, Bastille, etc.**

**Sorry for mistakes! **

**Hope you enjoy ~**

* * *

**Carnival**

Finally! Maka thought as she started her first morning of summer break. It was every teenager's dream to live their life to the fullest, especially in summer. Maka made herself a healthy breakfast with lots of fruits and other delicious stuff. Her Papa still had to work but he was less stressed than the work before because people were getting more relaxed as well. They all were excited for their vacations or just for lying in the sun, doing nothing but enjoy life. Maka's plan for the summer was simply to blas baseball all day long. The good thing was that everyone was in town as well. Nobody really had the money to go on vacation so they all made the best out of their free days, enjoying the sun, ice cream and other good things.

''Good morning Maka dear! Excited for summer break?'' her Papa asked. ''Mornin'. Yeah I plan on training baseball all summer!'' she told him, excited to get dressed and run to Shin. ''Well that's great. I'm going to work a little longer these weeks. So please take care of you. And try not to stay out too late, you know I'm getting worried very easily.'' he said, worried if she really understood his words, since she was so excited her head might explode. ''Yup! Don't worry Papa I'm old enough to know if there's something dangerous happening.'' she grinned. Spirit couldn't help but smile. Maka sometimes behaved like a kid and he loved every minute of it, since he didn't want her to grow up so quickly. Maka walked up the stairs after she finished her breakfast and put on some shorts and a t-shirt with the logo 'Shibusen' on it and put some money and water into her bag. She planned on going to the carnival today, since Tsubaki invited her and the others when they stayed over at her place. She never really got to see those kind of things, because she always stayed home and studied. It was the best day for long.

She drove to Shin with her bike to see the others already practicing together. ''Yo, Maka!'' Soul called. ''Mornin' Soul! Ready to train?'' she answered, smiling. ''Yeah. Hey was your dad okay with you staying out so late last time. I think my dad would get pretty angry.'' He asked, worried to have given her trouble. ''Nah! He was a little angry at first but he said as long as I stay with somebody I know, it's okay to stay out a little longer.'' she replied. He sighed. ''Oh, that's good I thought I might have given you lots of trouble or something. Wanna start?'' He said. Maka blushed a little. Was he worried about her? If yes why was he? She stuttered: ''Uh...um yeah! Sure. With what do you wanna start with?'' ''Ummm how about I show you how to make your throws a little faster. When we play against the other teams you also have to do the pitching. So you better get to know the techniques as well.'' He said, walking towards an empty space and grabbing a ball. ''Uh yeah I think that sounds useful.'' she agreed. '' So first you hold it up like this-'' he started taking her hand, in which the ball was, in his and demonstrating the motion she had to throw with. ''then you swing it with lots of force towards the player, which is the red field over there as always.'' he said, leaning over her, moving her hand with his arm. She blushed madly as he did so and she didn't even know why. She never thought it was embarassing when someone touched her hand. Sure he was a guy but really, why was she reacting that extreme? ''So do you get it?'' The albino asked. ''Uh...yeah, I guess. I'll try.'' she stammered. She tried to put more force into her swings. It was better than last time. ''Good. Just do that a few times more today and you'll improve faster.'' Soul explained. She smiled. ''Maka! Can I borrow you for a second?'' Tsubaki asked. ''Yeah, sure. What is it?'' Maka asked as they both walked over to their sitting place. ''You wanted to go to the carnival with us today, right?'' Tsubaki asked, sitting down. ''Yes. I also brought some money with me.'' Maka explained to her, while packing out her water and drinking a big gulp of it. ''Oh! It's fine then I just wanted to remind you that you might have to pay some money. But if you already have some with you it'll work out just fine.'' She smiled and so did Maka. ''Okay then. I'll go back to practice.'' Maka said, standing up from her chair and walking towards Soul. She didn't mind the red-eyed giant's company. She really liked it, if she admitted that to herself. ''Sure!'' Tsubaki shouted, returning to Blackstar. Maka and Liz both smirked as they saw that. ''They are gonna get together soon'' Maka thought. Soul was practicing his batting movements when Maka returned and showed him how to hit the ball at the right moment. They practiced till 6 pm and walked towards the carnival place since it was near.

''This is soooo fuuuun!'' Patty yelled, holding her sister's hand whose other hand was connected with Kid's. ''So they really are going out.'' Tsubaki whispered to Maka. She got it right away and said: ''I know right? They look so cute together.'' Maka agreed, Tsubaki nodding. ''What are you talking about?'' both Soul and Blackstar looking at them suspiciously. ''Ahhhhhaha! Nothing.'' Tsubaki said. Maka facepalmed. ''Um I don't think that's a nothing.'' Soul added. Tsubaki and I sighed. Maka took Soul by his shirt and tugged him a little bit down and whispered: ''Do you see that?'' she pointed at Kid and Liz. ''Ahhh I see...'' he said, pushing his shirt back the way it was. Maka nodded, walking next to him. She noticed Blackstar was grinning and slowly hiding behind Liz and Kid, pushing them so they fell both to the ground, gasping. Now Liz laid on top of Kid, blushing. ''What was that for?!'' Kid asked angrily, blushing as well. He helped Liz up while looking at Blackstar. ''Sorry guys I tripped. Hahahaaa..'' Blackstar said, rubbing the back of his head. Tsubaki, Soul and Maka stared at Blackstar. Wow! He was really good at lying. They continued their resort at the carnival, riding all sorts of attractions. ''That was fun!'' Maka said, stretching her arms. ''Yup!'' the others agreed. ''Hey, let's ride that!'' Blackstar yelled, pointing at the ferris wheel. Everyone agreed. Blackstar and Tsubaki, Liz and Kid and Maka and Soul took a wagon together. Patty ran around, eating food at the stands. As Maka and Soul took the wagon, nervosness overtook her. Why is it happening now?! Maka thought. Maka's fear grew as they more and more took off the ground. Soul noticed her stiffness. ''Hey, you okay?'' he asked. She jumped a little. ''Eh? Ah yes I'm just a little afraid of hights. It's okay.'' She cracked a smile. ''You can sit next to me if you want. Nothing will happen, trust me.'' Soul said reaching a hand out for her. Oh how nice he was. ''O-okay.'' she took his hand. Now she was sitting next to him, awkwardly. ''Man you really are scared. Everything's alright I'll protect you.'' Soul laughed. She pouted. She didn't like it when people made fun of her because she was scared of something so silly. She noticed that Soul was blushing a bit. Was he embarrassed about what he said? she thought. The ride ended after a short time and everyone got out of the ferris wheel. Liz and Kid were holding hands. ''Ohhh do I see a new couple there?! YAHAHAHAAA!'' Blackstar yelled. Both Liz and Kid were blushing, yet they were smiling and nodded. ''Oh my god Liz we're so happy for you!'' Tsubaki and Maka squeeled, hugging Liz. The new couple thanked everyone and everyone went to search for Patty, who was found at a stand for cutton candy. They started making their way home and as always Soul went home with Maka.

''Today sure was cool, right?'' Maka said, looking at him. ''Hmm... yeah guess it was fun.'' he replied, lazily glancing back at her. ''You guess it was fun? Don't you like stuff like that?'' She titled her head to the side. ''Nah I enjoy plaing sports and all but I need some time alone. I'm more of a loner, you know? But it...it was fun today, really. I never enjoyed those kind of things but with you guys I guess I can handle it.'' He smiled a little, blushing as well. ''Oh... well you know we're always there when you need us!'' the green-eyed girl cheered, walking into her house. ''Bye Soul!'' ''See ya.'' and he left smiling to himself. This girl was changing him.


	6. Injury

**Note:**** Sorry about the last chapter. I wanted to make it very magical and all but it was like 2 or 3 am and I was tired. Again, sorry about that. Hope this chapter will be a bit more... interesting *evil giggle* yeah.**

**Today's inspiratioooon: We the Kings (because their songs have great connections to the things in my head), Avicii, Snow Patrol and Katy Perry.**

**Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

**Injury**

-Maka's POV-

These days practice was really nice for me. I thought I might not be able to get along with them so well but it seems that they like me. I'm glad I made my first friends, who also share the same hobby with me. I also have less problems with guys lately, because I hang around with Kid, Blackstar and Soul. I've been very shy before but I feel confident right now, it's a nice feeling. Today was our first match against the school team. Soul and Blackstar had gone to their training and did kind of a talking-match, which contented a lot of screaming, swearing and other idiotic guys' stuff. I rolled my eyes as Tsubaki told me this and got back to practice, I had to be in top-form.

Soon the other players arrived and we started the game. It was an all or nothing game so we had to try our best not to lose the Shin, because Blackstar made a bet with Justin, the leader of the school team, who wanted to have the Shin for themselves. He had blonde hair and most of the time he had his headphones on.

Soul and Justin both looked angrily at each other and I got a little scared about what might happen. We started the match and everything was going well. We had a few points more than them and it looked like we were about to win. We all tried our best.

-Normal POV-

Maka shot the ball over the wood wall with so much force, nobody might've been able to catch it. ''Wow'' Maka said herself. Everyone was cheering as she ran along the bases until she reached the last one where Justin stood. Justin pushed her as she ran and she fell onto her knee, which was now bleeding. ''That's what you get.'' Justin said, smirking down at her, arms crossed. Soul suddenly felt the urge to punch that guy's face for pushing one of his teammates and also Maka out of all people. Maka started crying.

That was it.

Soul stomped towards Justin, eyes on fire. He punched that guys face and he landed on the sandy ground with a loud sound. **''Nobody hurts my teammates! You get that creep?!'' **Soul shouted. Justin stood up and told his teammates to leave and so they did. It was going to take some time until they'd come again. Soul helped Maka up but it was hard for her to stand. ''Soul, can you take her to your house and give her some bandaids? She needs help.'' Tsubaki asked, helping Blackstar up, who was currently sitting on the ground, swearing about how those idiots didn't deserve to go away like that and that they deserve more than just one fist. ''Yeah, sure.'' Soul said, giving Maka a biggyback ride. ''Let's go.'' Soul said, Maka nodded and whispered: ''Thanks.'' Soul smiled. ''You're welcome. Those guys deserved that.''

Soul walked with her towards their bikes anf put Maka on the back. ''Hold on tight okay?'' Soul said. Maka nodded and put her arms araind his waist. They both blushed. Soul started driving down the streets and made their way to his house. Maka's eyes widened as she saw the big mansion she saw in front of her. It was a big white building with lots of windows and a green garden with a pool. ''Your house is amazing!'' Maka said. ''Yeah, it's kind of big but I don't really enjoy it. It's always empty and I like spending time outside a lot more, anyways.'' He shrugged.

Soul helped Maka down the bike and gave her a piggyback ride once again, transporting her into his house. She stopped crying long ago. Soul was always there to make her day. He was different from other guys. He wasn't as loud as Blackstar, even though he was able to fight back when someone called him names or something. ''Why is your house always empty?'' Maka asked, looking at his face from his back. ''Only me and my brother, Wes live in this house. My parents died long ago.'' he said, feeling a little sad inside. ''Oh... my mom died a few years ago as well.'' Maka explained, trying to tell him that he's not alone.

They made their way into the living room, where Maka sat on a big, red couch, waiting for Soul, who was searching for some bandaids. She looked around the room. The walls were a dark brown, just like the floor, red windows and only a few things lingering in the room were able to be seen. There was a big piano standing in thee corner of the room. Suddenly a door cracked open and a tall, white-haired and red-eyed man stood in the doorframe. He looked at Maka, who stared back. ''Um... who are you?'' The person asked. ''Ah! Um I'm Maka. Maka Albarn. Soul brought me here because my leg is kind of bleeding.'' Maka stammered, feeling terribly awkward now that she realized in what situation she was in. ''**Oh! How nice! **If I may introduce me. I'm Wes Evans, Soul's older brother. He kissed Maka's hand, who blushed at the contact. ''Soul never brings friends over. How did you two meet each other?'' He asked, being way too close. ''Uhh... we met at the Shinigami place. Where people play baseball. My friend is in his baseball team a-and she brought me with her.'' Maka said, feeling **very **uncomfortable. Something about him disturbed her. Was it his smile, that seemed so fake? Or his clothes that were neatly covering his body? Was it that he was so different from Soul, she was familiar with? Maka couldn't tell but she knew she didn't wanted to be close to him any longer.

And at that second Soul returned with some bandaids. ''Sorry that it took so long- wha- Wes! What are you doing here?'' Soul asked, lightly pushing him away from Maka. ''Aaahahahaa! No need to be angry, little brother. I just wanted to introduce myself to this young, beautiful lady over there.'' Wes smiled, Maka blushed. ''Don't spoil her like that, dammit. Do you want something?! If not then can you leave now?'' He said, a little too loud. ''Sure, bye Mrs. Maka! It was nice to meet you.'' he smirked at his younger brother, who blushed a little when he realized what his brother meant with that creepy smile.

''Don't mind him. He's just a spoiled idiot.'' Soul said, placing some bandaids onto her knee and Maka nodded in approvement. ''Is it still hurting?'' He asked, still being worried about her. ''No, not really, but thanks for caring.'' Maka said, smiling at him while admiring his kidness. Soul blushed a deep red. ''Y-your welcome.'' he stuttered. Man. This girl was doing strange things to him. They both returned to the Shin and returned home after a few hours. As Soul and Maka drove home Maka asked him if he wanted to eat dinner with her. ''Yeah, sure. As long as you're good at cooking. Thanks.'' Soul grinned, feeling way too happy than he actually should. '' 'kay!'' she said. ''Is spagetti okay with you?'' She asked, both driving around the corner and parking their bikes at her house. ''Yeah. I love spagetti.'' he answered and she unlocked the door. Soul soon found himself in her living room, watching TV, while sipping some soda. He realized something. ''This is the first time I'm at a girl's house.'' He thought, blushing at the thought. Dammit! Why was he blushing so much today? There must've been something wrong with him today.

Maka returned, placing the food onto the table, the smell leading Soul towards the table. ''Smells good.'' He said, drooling all over the floor, while walking. ''That's because it **is **good.'' Maka laughed. They both ate in a comfortable silence. Compared to his brother, Soul was way better to talk to and she enjoyed his company. ''Thanks for the meal.'' Soul thanked, rubbing his tummy. ''You're welcome.'' Maka giggled. Soul liked her laugh, it was cute. Wait. Did he just think her laugh was cute? No way. He must've thought the wrong thing, he decided. Soul soon went home and Maka cleaned everything up. It was the first time she brought a guy home with her, she noticed. She smiled and blushed at the thought. Thank god her father wasn't here tonight. He would've killed Soul in two seconds and he might've fought back like an indiot. Maka giggled, thinking about that.

Soul sure was someone different.


	7. The bet

**Note:**** Hey there~ hope you guys enjoyed my story so far, even though I don't have much experience in writing. Sorry again for spelling and other mistakes and please give me some feedback to my current storyline :).**

**Anyways today's inspiration: The sandlot (movie), Mat Zo, Junior Senior, Madness and others (songs)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**The bet**

Maka and Soul had grown close these days. He often teased her by calling her names and telling her she's bad at playing baseball, on which she replied with a heavy blush and a Maka-chop. He was always quite happy after he finishe the argument with her.

''Geez that girl's weird.'' he thought as Maka and Blackstar had a match about who was better at batting. **''Hahaha! Now you're not so godly anymore huh?!'' **Maka yelled over the place, grinning over her victory. **''That was just luck okay! I'm better than you!'' **he responded, his head turning red from anger. They both wanted to compare their batting, which contented swinging the ball so far that it reached the other side of the walls. After one hour they both breathed heavily, both of them having the same amount of points. ''Let's stop this. I'm dying right now.'' Maka said, sitting on the ground, wiping the sweat off her forehead. ''Ok... guess you're right.'' Blackstar said.

They soon all sat in their shelter, drinking lemonade, which Tsubaki prepared and some cookies, Maka brought from her workplace. ''Hey, don't you think it's too hot to play?'' Liz asked, while Patty waved some air into her face with a fan. ''What! We wanted to play baseball all summer!'' both Maka and Soul said at the same time, blushing after that happened. ''But guys look, it's like 40 degrees celsius.'' Kid said, getting everyone's attention. ''Yeah but..'' Maka said, not wanting to stop. ''Hey how about we do something else.'' Tsubaki suggested. ''Since it's so hot why don't we go swimming?'' she smiled. That actually sounded like a great idea. ''YES LET'S GO!'' both Patty and Blackstar laughed, while everyone just rolled their eyes at them. ''Sounds cool.'' Soul shrugged. Everyone agreed and looked at Maka. ''Fine, let's go then.'' Maka agreed and everyone cheered.

''Great! Let's pack some things and meet here in half an hour.'' Liz organized. Everyone agreed, packed their things and met at Shin. ''Do you guys have everything?'' Kid said on his bike, next to Patty and Liz. ''Yup!'' Blackstar and Tsubaki laughed. Maka and Soul nodded. They all headed towards the next block where the swimming pool was. Eyeryone spread their towels on the ground and jumped into the water. ''Cannonbaaaaaaaalll!'' Blackstar yelled, jumping into the water, splashing water at everone around, who was closer than 5 meters away. Some people shook their heads while some laughed. The team just facepalmed over their mate's behaviour. How old was he? 12?

The guys soon drolled over their female teammates. They sure had great bodies, even though Maka's chest was a bit undeveloped, her legs made up for everything. Soul thought he'd never seen such legs before. The girls soon glared at the three of them and they pretended to play volleyball. The girls soon joined and it turnes out that Maka and Tsubaki were actuall pretty good at this. Liz, Kid and Patty soon gave up and went to buy some drinks for their team. Soul and Blackstar in the meantime played a match of volleyball against Tsubaki and Maka. ''Ha! One point for us!'' Soul laughed, giving Blackstar a high-five. ''Oh you think you'll win? We'll show you how to play properly.'' Maka grinned, Soul grinned back and Tsubaki just looked a little scared of their behaviour. ''How about we make a **bet**.'' Blackstar grinned, which Soul returned. Tsubaki looked even more scared now. ''What kind of bet?'' Maka asked, suspicious of the guy's glances.** ''If we win, you have to give us a kiss on the cheek.'' **Blackstar started, Tsubaki gasped and Maka asked: ''and what if we win?'' **''Then we admit that you guys are better in both volleyball and baseball.'' **Blackstar said.

Tsubaki shook her head violently: **''Please Maka, don't agree with them!'' **Maka hestinated but grinned, not underestimating her strengh, and Tsubaki knew it was over. Nobody could stop Maka when it was about pride. ''Sure. We'll show you what we're made of.'' She smirked. ''Then let's start!'' Soul shouted. Liz and the others just returned to their towels, not interested in the game. Patty played with her inflatable giraffe in the water. Soul, Blackstar, Maka and Tsubaki played an always switching match, one point following the next. They had the same amount of points after half and hour. ''How about the next point decides the game?'' Tsubaki suggested. All of them nodded in agreement, not wanting to play in the hot sun for any longer. It took a bit longer to decide the next point, which ended with Maka trying to catch the ball but missing it by only two centimeters. ''HAHAHAAA IT'S DECIDED WE WIN!'' Blackstar shouted. Soul laughed with him and grinned at Maka, who was getting nervous with the time. Tsubaki's face was just blank, remembering the bet.

''So... how about you fulfill your bets now?'' Blackstar said. **''Geez. Fine! **But we both won't kiss the two of you. Only one kiss by person get it?'' Maka said, making Tsubaki feel a little better. ''Fine. Go ahead, kiss me Tsubaki.'' Blackstar grinned. Everyone was surprised. ''Tsubaki?'' Soul and Maka said at the same time. Gosh they really had to stop this. ''Jup. I choose Tsu to kiss me.'' Blackstar said, looking at the now madly blushing Tsubaki. ''That means I have to...'' Maka began, her head slowly turning towards Soul, who was confidently smirking, eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest. Tsubaki slowly came closer to Blackstar's face. He grabbed her head and kissed her lips. Her eyes widened in shock but relaxed after a while. ''He wanted to do that a looong time ago.'' Soul told her and Maka looked at him with a shocked face. **''If you do that I'll leave the team I swear!'' **Maka told him, getting a little closer, now blushing as well. ''Yeah, yeah whatever.'' Soul said, pointing his cheek towards her. Maka gave him a quick kiss, grabbed the ball and jogged next to Tsubaki, who was now holding hands with Blackstar. Soul grinned like and idiot and knew he had developed some 'more than friends' feelings for her and he liked it.

The sun was now moving down and pink and purple colors painted the sky. It was getting a little chilly and the team left the swimmingpool. They all were tired and thought going to Blackstar's place and watching some movies was a nice idea. Maka forgot her jacket at home and was now freezing on her bike. They all were driving on their bikes in one line, Maka being the last one and Soul in front of her. She didn't know why but he was often looking back at her, quickly turning his head back when she looked at him. He suddenly came to a stop and Maka had to stop as well. ''What are yo-'' Maka started but Soul cut her off by taking his jacket off and putting it on her shoulders. ''Take it, it looks like you're going to die from the cold. You're shivering like crazy.'' Soul said, eyes serious. She hadn't even noticed that she was shivering. Did he care about her?

Maka blushed at the thought and quietly thanked him, which he returned with a grin. They both hurried and were now driving behind the others again. Nobody seemed to have noticed it, Liz, Kid and Tsubaki and Blackstar busy with themselfes and Patty singing a song about the greatness of giraffes. They soon arrived at Blackstar's place and watched some movies.

Smirking at Maka, who was currently watching the movie he thought: ''This is going to be the best summer ever.''


	8. The match

**Note:**** Hi guys! Hope you all had a nice weekend. I made this chapter a little longer (or so I hope) because it's sunday and I don't know if I'll have the time to write long chapters within the week (because of school and everything) but I'll try my best.**

**Inspiration: Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun (anime), Bastille, We the Kings and various Ending and Openings (songs)**

**Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

**The match**

The next morning Maka heard something hit her window. **''Huh? What in the world?''** Maka asked, lazily walking to her window to shove the hangings away. And there she saw him. Soul was with his bike at the edge of the street, grinning and waving at her. He must've tossed some rocks at her window. She opened it. ''What the hell are you doing here?!'' Maka asked. ''Just wanted to visit you.'' Soul answered. ''How about you get dressed and we go have some fun?'' he asked. ''Cute pyjama by the way.'' he said and started chuckling. Maka looked down at herself and saw the rose-pink pyjama with the white bunny on the front. She blushed various shades of red. ''**S-shut up!** Fine. I'll come downstairs wait a moment.'' he nodded and she closed the window.

She got dressed in some sweatpants, a top with a hoodie on top and her normal converse chucks, brushed her teeth and hair and put some deodorant on. She grabbed her bag on the way outside along with some food, because she didn't have the chance to eat breakfast.

''Man you sure take long getting ready.'' He said, which she replied with a groan. ''It was you who shook me out of bed.'' she complained. ''Anyways. Where do you want to go?'' the green-eyes blonde asked. ''I have a match this morning. I wanted to take you with me.'' He said, blushing a little. ''Why?'' she said, not noticing his red face. ''Because you wanted baseball eyeryday, all day, don't you remember?'' He told her, a teasing undertone in his voice. ''Well yes but.. argh forget it.'' she gave up.

''Hop on.'' he told her. ''What?'' she asked, her eyes a little surprised. Soul pointed on the back of his bike. ''We have to drive a bit until we reach the train station.'' he told her. ''Just how far is that match you have to attend to?!'' she asked, not sure if it was a good idea to go that far without telling Spirit about it. ''It's in the next city and since we live on land here I don't think you'll walk 20 kilometers in 2 hours. Maka nodded. She slowly got on the back of his bike and put her arms around his torso. ''Okay we can start.'' she told him. He nodded, a pink color dusting his cheeks and he was glad she wasn't able to see it.

They both drove through various fields and enjoyed the cold, but refreshing wind brush their skin and smelled the sents of the now blooming flowers around the roads. They both loved their home town. It's name was Death City, mostly because of Shinigami-sama owned most of the places in their little hometown. His nickname was Lord Death so the village's name was Death City. A weird name for a village full of flowers, old places and other beautiful things but it fit the people that lived there. Everyone had their own character.

They soon arrived at the train station and waited for the train. Maka forgot to buy a ticket so she quickly bought one at the shelter when the train arrived. ''Hurry up Maka!'' Soul shouted. Now Maka panicked. She didn't have her ticket yet. The train arrived and Soul entered it. ''Come on!'' He yelled, Maka finally had her ticket and was now running towards the doors, where Soul stood. The train started moving and Soul reached out his hand for her she grabbed it and he pulled her in. Maka was out of breath. ''Th-thank you-u.'' she coughed. ''No problem.'' he said, grinning a little. ''Uhm- Soul. You can let go of my hand now.'' she said, blushing and looking away. ''Oh... s-sorry.'' he said awkwardly. **''How embarrassing! That was so uncool.''** Soul thought.

They took a seat and waited for the stations to pass by. They talked about their favorite foods and colors, stuff basically everyone talked about when they hadn't known each other for that long. Their station finally came and they left the train.

''Where do we have to go now?'' Maka asked him, looking around. ''My friend told me we should just wait here and they'd come to pick us up.'' he replied, looking for his friends. Maka slowly nodded.

''Hey are you thirsty?'' Soul asked after a while. ''A little.'' she replied and saw Soul jogging towards an automat, buying drinks. ''Here you go.'' he gave her some apple juice. ''Thanks.'' she smiled at him and he smiled back. ''I'll give you the money back later if that's ok.'' she said. She didn't like borrowing money from people, though. ''It's fine it was only a few bucks anyways.'' he told her, sipping on his juice as well. ''Oh..okay.'' she awkwardly said. They drank in silence when someone walked up to them.

**''Hey there Soul, man!''** a dark-skinned boy with black hair greeted. ''Kilik! Hey what's up? How are thunder and fire?'' Soul responded, shaking his hand. ''They're fine. Oh who are you?'' he asked, turning towards Maka, who was now looking a little nervous. ''H-hi. I'm Maka.'' she told him. He shook her hand. ''Hello Maka, I'm Kilik. Nice to meet you.'' he smiled. He was a good person, Maka decided. She returned a smile. ''Nice to meet you,too.'' she said. Soul smiled as well.

It was nice that she seemed to like his friend. ''Sooo I suppose you two are friends?'' Kilik asked. Both of them nodded. ''Yeah. She's going to watch our match today. She likes baseball a lot.'' Soul told him. ''Great! Let's go then, before the others wonder where we are.'' Kilik told them.

They walked through the town and came to an old baseball-place, where some other people gathered at the bleachers. ''I'll go change, the match will start soon. You can just wait where all the other people are ok?'' Soul said, placing a hand on her shoulder. **''Okay. Good luck!''** She told him with a laugh, jogging towards the bleachers. He smiled and called a short **''Thanks!''** to her.

Now he was ready to kick some butts. He couln't lose the chance to impress Maka. He didn't know why though. Argh it didn't matter he just wanted to be cool. Soul changed and walked up to the baseball field. The match began and Soul destroyed everything that came in front of his face. ''Wooow. Not bad.'' Maka whispered, secretly admiring his pitching. Soul grinned and looked over to Maka, who was currently laughing and clapping. He was satisfied with himself. The match was going well and everyone had a good time.

**''Wooooh! That's what you get haha!''** Maka cheered as Soul pitched another man out. Soul laughed as he saw her action and she just grinned when she noticed his stares. The match was over and some people were going home. ''Nice game.'' Some of Soul's friends said as they shook hands and gave each other various tipes of high-fives. ''We gotta go, Kilik.'' Soul told Kilik, who was currently talking to a girl called Jaqueline. ''Ok, see you next month!'' he said, waving and shouting a goodbye to Maka, who returned the goodbye. Soul and Maka walked to the train station.

''So, how did you like the game?'' Soul asked, a bit nervous about if he impressed her or not. ''**It was great!** Thanks for taking me with you.'' Maka said, patting his shoulder. ''Ah... glad you enjoyed it.'' Soul said, smirking. Now his week was saved. He won the match and impressed Maka. Nice. ''How did you learn to pitch like that?'' Maka asked as they sat in the train. ''Ah just a lot of practice. My brother also taught some of the techniques.'' Soul said, feeling a little angry as he talked about his brother. ''Ah... that's nice.'' Maka said. She now wanted to practice as well. After they left the train they drove back. This time going to Shin and training some pitching and batting. ''No, see you have to hold it a bit lower.'' Maka told him, moving his hands a little bit more to the end of the racket. ''Ah..ok.'' Soul said, blushing. Maka seemed to have noticed, because she was now smirking and training pitching again. ''So uncool...'' Soul thought as he saw Maka going back.

It was soon time to go home. They both made their way over to Maka's house where she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. ''Thanks for taking me with you today.'' she grinned and disappeared in her house. Soul was shocked. Happy but shocked. After a few second he grinned to himself: **''You're very welcome.''**


	9. Party

**Note:**** This idea came into my mind after drinking some beer on my cousin's birthday party lol. Sorry that this chapter is so short but I'm really tired right now and I wanted to upload something. I'll promise that the next one will be longer and more interesting. Also sorry for spelling, grammar and other mistakes as usual.**

**Inspiration: Snow patrol, Kesha, Rihanna, Coldplay**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Party**

After a week the gang wanted to go to a party Kim, a friend of Kilik, was holding. ''Come oooon let's go. It'll be fun!'' ''Yeah it'll be AWESOME!'' both Liz and Blackstar cheered. ''I don't know...'' Maka said. ''Come on! It won't be so bad. We'll stay a few hours and we'll bring you home. Everyone was ok with the idea except Maka. She had never drunk alcohol before so she was a little scared. ''F-fine. If you want to go so badly.'' Maka finally agreed.

''YUSH!'' Blackstar celebrated.

They met at Kim's house at 8 o'clock, because Kid didn't allow anyone to go before or after 8. Kim opened the door and let them in with some hugs and kisses on the cheeks. They all were hearing loud electro music from the back of the house. ''Nice that you could come. My name is Kim.'' the pink-haired girl introduced. Everyone told her their names and they moved into Kim's garden. About 40 people were there, celebrating and drinking.

It was aa strange feeling for Maka. She usually just sat in her room and read or played baseball with the others, but this was totally different. A dangerous sent of alcohol was in the air and all the people kind of scared Maka off. ''Don't worry, it'll be fun.'' Soul told her with a grin and walked towards the little bar that was at the end of the garden. Great. Now here she was all alone. Everyone else had walked over to some corners and talked to people. Patty just ate all the food that was prepared and the couples had a nice time with themselfes.

The blonde felt a little alone with notbody to talk to. She didn't remember the feeling of being alone for a long time. Everyone had always been there. Maka got even more depressed when she saw Soul talking to a beautiful, tall girl with purple hair and she resembled a bit of a cat. It made her heart feel heavy and she didn't like the feeling.

After a while Maka walked around the edges of Kim's garden out of boredom when someone walked up to her: ''Hey there, girl.'' a tall man with a weird eye and dark hair said to her. ''Hello.'' Maka simply greeted. ''Umm... so how's the party?'' he asked her. ''Nice. But a little boring for me.'' ''how come?'' he asked. ''My friends left me so...'' Maka began. ''Ah I see. Sorry about that. They should take care of you more. My name's Free by the way.'' he hold out his hand, smirking. ''Maka.'' the green-eyed girl shook his hand.

They both shared a lot of drinks together, laughing and talking until Free asked her to come with her. ''Sooo Maka. I want to show you something. How about you come with me?'' he told her, dragging at her arm. ''Uhhm... sorry but I have to say no. My friends are still here an-'' she began but the guy cut her off ''they can wait now come!'' he told her, voice angry. ''No! Let me go!'' Maka told him, trying to free her arm but it was nearly impossible with her in this state. ''Leave her alone.'' someone told Free, freeing her arm. It was a familiar voice. ''Soul!'' Maka said, happy to be save now. ''Don't interfere.'' Free told him firm.

''It's my business as long as you hurt my friends.'' Soul told him. ''Come on Maka.'' he said, taking her hand softly and trying to get her and him to the house. They moved through the croud of people and Soul got her some water. ''Thanks.'' she blushed. ''Sorry, I should've listened to you.'' Soul told her, guilt washing over him. He didn't want to hurt Maka.

''It's okay. Nothing happened anyways.'' She told him, smiling and sipping her water. ''Almost.'' Soul whispered. ''Hm?'' Maka asked, looking up to him. ''It almost happened something to you if I hadn't been there at the right time. I-'' Soul started but Maka just put a hand on his cheek, massaging it with her thump. ''Don't worry. It's okay. You saved me and everyone else is alright so it's fine.'' Maka told him with sleepy eyes. He blushed at the contact but smiled. ''Okay.'' ''But you know.. can we go home now? I'm very tired.'' Maka told him, shifting a little from one side to the left. It really was a bad idea for her to drink alcohol.

Soul nodded and got everyone together. They said their goodbyes and Soul lifted Maka up on his back because she wasn't able to stand right anymore. Maka soon fell asleep on Soul's back and he just smiled hopelessly and shook his head.

''Goodnight Maka.''


	10. Rain

**Note:**** Oh god what did I write yesterday? Just how much did I drink? Sorry about that crappy chapter omg OTL... Have some fluff as an apology. Today's inspiration: Bruno mars (even though I don't really like him lol but his songs fit in some way), One republic, Adele and more.**

**Review, fave and sub for more, sorry once again for mistakes. Enjoy~**

* * *

**Rain**

Maka woke up in her all too familiar bed. How did she even get here? She tried to remember what happened last night and she only remembered falling asleep onto Soul's back after beeing saved from that crazy guy.

**WHAIT WHAT?!**

Soul brought her here! All shades of red flew onto Maka's face. Oh god what did her father have to say? **Oh god. Shit shit shit! **She tried to get up but stopped approptly as she noticed her headache.** ''Holy motherf- crap-'' **was all she stammered out as she tried to get up and pain shot into her head. She had to get down and explain everything.

**''MAKAAA!''**

her father began as she walked town the stairs. **NICE**. ''Papa, cool down nothing happened.'' Maka said, walking to the table to eat her breakfast. ''A guy brought you home! Did you know how worried I was? My poor MAKA!'' he cried and was silenced by a Maka-chop. ''I said it was fine and now let me eat my breakfast!'' Maka yelled and her Papa crawled to his room.

-Later that day-

''Maka! I'm so sorry we didn't look out for you!'' Tsubaki said, feeling guilty and sad at the same time. She never thought she's do something like this to her dear friend. She should've watched where she was going. Maka turned to Soul. ''You told her everything?'' Maka asked, glaring at him but regretting it as she remembered that actually he was the one who brought her home. ''Yeah I mean what choice did I have when she asked me what happened?'' he shrugged. Maka let out a sigh. ''It's fine Tsubaki. Nothing happened anyways.'' Maka tried to calm her down, now smiling. Tsubaki still felt a little guilty but better than before.

They all practiced untill 4 pm and went home. The alcohol was still getting to them from the night before. Everyone but Soul and Maka left. They spent a lot of time together lately. ''Hey... thanks for getting me home yesterday.'' Maka said as it slowly started to rain. They walked a little faster to reach the next building so that they'd not get soaked. ''No problem, I didn't look out for you, either so it was the least thing I could do.'' he grinned. Maka smiled back. They really did get along well.

''You know... I **do** trust you a lot.'' Maka said, wanting to not be so closed up to people anymore and she thought Soul was the right person to talk to. ''Mhm... I trust you, too. How come you tell me that?'' he asked, putting his jacket over his head to not get any rain on it.

''Well I don't talk to people a lot and yeah.. I just wanted to tell you that I actually like spending time with you guys.'' Maka blushed. Geez she sounded so cheesy. But oh well Soul didn't seem to mind. ''I know that feeling. I only played video games until I met Blackstar, too.'' Soul said.

They started running as the lightnings and thunders grew larger and louder. There was no building in sight so Soul put his Jacket over Maka as well. She was tired. She was soaked and Soul was warm. So she allowed herself to come a little closer to him. She'd blame it on the rain later. ''Do you still get rain onto you?'' Soul asked, making sure Maka was under his jacket. ''Yeah 'm fine.'' she lazily answered. They walked a little farther, seeing a small house with a bench in it.

Both of them walked a bit faster to get under the shelter. They both sat on the bench in silence. After some time Soul offered Maka one of his headphones. ''Here. I don't think it'll stop soon.'' the albino said. Maka nodded and plucked them in.** Jazz**. Maka recognized this kind of music. Her mother used to play the piano and she sang along with it. **Good times**, Maka thought,** good times**. After half an hour the rain stopped and Maka was, again, asleep on Soul. He leaned his head against hers. He was tired as well and her hair smelled good.

Wait did he really just think that her hair smelled good? A heavy blush made it's way to the red-eyed boy's cheeks. He watched her a moment longer. She had beautiful, blonde hair, sparkling emerald eyes, a fragile, small body and an innocent but strong appearence. Soul **really** liked this girl. Whenever he saw her he had the feeling that he had to protect her. He'd never want to hurt her. And with this Soul realized his growing feelings for Maka. **He loved Maka**. It was kind of weird to think so but he always wanted to be together with her and that feeling just wouldn't fade away when he thought of other things.

Maka woke up and lazily stared up to him. ''Hey there sleeping beauty.'' Soul smirked as a blush crept up her face and she looked away. ''Shut up.'' was all she said and they stood up to walk home as Maka's stomach made a grumbling noise. ''Uhmm... '' Soul laughed as her face went red again. ''hey how 'bout we go get something to eat. You invited me last time now I'll pay you a meal.'' Maka smiled. ''Sure. **Thanks, Soul**.'' she giggled.

They walked over to the pizza restaurant and ordered a big salami pizza with coca-cola. ''Mmmm! I haven't eaten this since forever!'' Maka said, enjoying her meal to the fullest. The face she made just got Soul to laugh, as he slurped his coke. ''You're very welcome.'' he just said and she smiled like a little kid. ''Hey. When's our next match?'' Maka asked. ''I think the next one is next week. We play on Shin again unless you want to come to my match on Wednesday.'' he offered. ''Ohhh! With Kilik and the others again?'' Maka asked and Soul nodded, still sipping his frink. ''I'd love to! **Seeing you pitch is really great**!'' Maka said, all excited until she realized what she just said. **Did she just compliment him? **

A wide grin spread on Soul's face as well as a slight blush but it was nothing compared than the color that just spread on Maka's cheeks. ''Ah umm.. '' she stuttered. ''Ahhh I see. So you really do think I'm great.'' Soul smirked, laughing at the face she made. Oh man how he loved this face. ''I didn't say that!'' She started arguing, still red. ''But you said my pitching was nice or do you take that back as well?'' Soul said, now a fake sad expression on his face. With a humph Maka turned her head to the side, arms crossed.

**''Awww, come on Maka-chaaan.''**

Soul teased, taking her head in both of his hands. ''Don't be mad at me.'' he told her with puppy-eyes. Her expression softened a little but it was still firm. ''You** know **I can't be mad at you forever.'' she said. **Yes**. He knew **exactly **what her weak points were. And he just laughed until he realized how close their faces were. They both fell into silence and Soul's face came closer to her's.

''Here's the bill, Sir.''

the waiter said. Maka and Soul jumped and moved their heads away from each other. Another heavy blush now lingering on their faces. ''Ah um yes.'' Soul said, glaring havily at the waiter for breaking his moment with the blonde-haired girl. They talked a little more and walked home. ''Thanks for the meal.'' Maka said, now on her street. She gave him a kiss on his cheek, surprising him. She smiled. ''See ya!'' and with this she ran to her house. He just waved. **Geez**, why was she so cute?

It made him act **uncool**.


	11. Tears

**Note:**** Hello! Hope this chapter is long enough. Today's inspiration: Calvin Harris, Bruno Mars, Avril Lavigne, Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun OST, Megumi Nakajima and more.**

**Sorry for mistakes!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Tears**

-Maka's POV-

''Aaahhh what a great daay!'' I woke up, stretching my arms and legs. Today's going to be nice. Kid invited us to his party in his mansion. Patty, Liz and Tsubaki told me to wear a dress and they's come over later to fix their and my hair and make-up. I'm a little nervous, though. Liz looked evil as she told me she'd pick a make-up look for me. Well, whatever!

I walked down the stars and met my Papa. ''Morning Papa!'' I cheered. ''Haha good morning, dear. You look happy today.'' Papa said to me. And hell I was! ''Yup! We're going to go to Kid-kun's party today. ''Ahhh I wish I was young again...'' Papa said, staring in the air. He soon walked off to work and I wondered what kind of dress I should wear.

Then it hit me. I didn't even **have** a dress. Oh my god. **NO!** I ran up the stairs and opened my drawers. No dresses, just shorts, t-shirts, tops and more shorts. FUCK. I had to call the girls. I snapped my phone open and called Liz. ''Hey there~ this is Liz-'' she answered. ''LIZ! BIIIIG PROBLEM!'' I shouted. ''Wowowow! Calm down what's up?'' Liz asked. ''I don't have a dress for the party!'' I yelled. There was a short break.** ''YOU HAVE WHAT?!'' **Liz screamed through the phone. ''Hold on I'll be at your place shortly.'' and she hung up. I sighed in relief. Liz would help me to pick a nice dress.

15 minutes later Liz, Patty and Tsubaki stood in front of my door. ''We'll help.'' they said, determinded. We headed off to the next town, where they went shopping. It was a huge building with all kinds of shops. ''Let's go there first.'' Patty giggled, pointing at a blue and pink shop, the name ''Sky fleur'' hung from the top. We all went into the all so feminine looking store and searched for a nice dress. ''Did you have a special color in mind?'' Liz asked, poking around in the dress-section. ''I thought about something light and flowy, something like light green or something.'' I answered. ''AAAhhh!'' Tsubaki screamed. ''Tsubaki what is it? Are you okay?'' We asked in concern. ''Look what I found.'' she said, hulding up a green dress, with white ruffles at the end and some bows. **''It's perfect!'' **Liz squealed. It looked good. It was simple and beautiful. ''Ohh! I love it.'' I said, paying for it and walking towards a jewelry store with the others. I wanted to look for a bracelet or necklace.

I looked around searching for something that suited me. I found a necklace with a

treble clef in silver.** ''Wooow it looks prettyyy.'' **Patty said with big eyes, glancing at the jewelry. I thought the same and bought it directly. I was happy now. We went to McDonalds to get something to eat and headed home. ''Thanks for comming with me guys!'' I thanked them as we went up to my room. We thought that while they're with me anyways we could start a little earlier with the hair and make-up.

''No problem! And now we have even more time to dress up!'' Liz laughed. Patty and Tsubaki nodded. This was great. I loved spending time with them, they were nice, totally different, but still, we got along well. Patty brushed my hair as Liz painted my nails in a green and white color. ''Hey what's my hair going to look like?'' I asked Patty.

It's going to be a high ponytail and then I'll curl it. Your hair will look as loooooong as the neck of my giraffe! Hahaha** giraffe giraffe**!'' Patty laughed, putting bobby pins into my hair. ''Oh okay.'' I said, leaning back into my chair. In the meantime Tsubaki made some tea and Liz helped her with her make-up afterwards. Patty was already finished since Liz did everything at home for her so that she could help us with the other stuff.

I had some sparkling eye-shadow on and my lips were painted with a shimmery lipgloss. Tsubaki wore a light brown and red eye-shadow and her lips were bright red as well. Liz went all crazy on colors but it still looked fantastic on her. Patty just wore a light brown eye shadow, which complimented her light blue eyes. We all had our hair up and we started getting into our dresses.

Tsubaki and Liz wore black dresses and Patty a blue one. Their dresses were decorated with sparkling sequins, ruffles and bows. I got dressed and asked the others how I looked. ''Soo... does it look bad?'' Their jaws dropped. Was it really that bad? A feeling of shame, embarassment and disappointment washed over me for a second. **''YOU LOOK ABSOLUTELY STUNNING!'' **Liz yelled, hugging me but trying to not ruin the look. **''Maka you look so pretty!'' **Tsubaki said, hands together, a smile plastered on their face. Patty nodded eagerly. ''Really?'' I asked, feeling much better than before. They all nodded and I never felt so confident in my whole life.

''**Oh god! **It's already half past 6! We should get going.'' Liz said, dragging us with her.

We arrived at Kid's mansion and walked into the ball room. ''There are so many people here.'' Tsubaki said, searching for Blackstar. ''Mhm.. I wonder where the boys are.'' Liz said, now searching as well. ''There there!'' Patty yelled, ponting towards the guys. ''**Oh there they are**.'' I stated. We walked towards our friends.

Oh dear lord. I'll never forget their faces. ''Tsubaki, my godess! You look good!'' Blackstar said, giving her a quick kiss, a hand now on her waist. Kid complimented Liz as well and they walked off somewhere and Patty just ran towards the food. ''Hi.'' I said to Soul, who had a blush on his face. ''Uhm hi.'' he said. Was he nervous? I couldn't really tell. But I knew I was nervous. What if he didn't like my dress?

''You look good in that.'' he said, pointing at my dress. ''Really, you think so?'' I asked, a bright smile on my face. He nodded. Thank god he liked it. Wait why would I want him to like my dress? Well I do want him to think I'm pretty but... wait a second?! What's up with me? He offered me a drink. ''You look a little off there. Here.'' he handed the glass to me. ''What's in it?'' I asked, suspiciously. ''Just a fruit cocktail. Don't worry there's no alcohol in it.'' He chuckled as he saw my face. ''Okay then.'' I took a big gulp of the fruity juice. It tasted like mango. ''It's **delicious**.'' I said, smiling. He grinned. ''Told 'ya.'' he stated. ''You didn't.'' I said, laughing. He pouted. It was cute.

''Anyways the others are somewhere doing... whatever. Shall we go out on the balcony? I don't like the people here.'' He said, pointing to the windows. ''Sure.'' I took his hand and we headed to the balcony. ''So you don't like parties?'' I asked.

''Nope. Too many people. I'm more the person that stays at home when a big event is planned.'' He said, and I nodded. I understood him. I didn't like parties that much either. But I did enjoy dancing. ''Hey. Do you want to dance with me?'' I said, grinning. ''Please no.'' he said, groaning. ''Please...?'' I looked at him with my puppy eyes. He stared at me for a second. ''Fine.'' he said and I cheered.

We walked onto the dance floor and started to swing from side to side. He was a good dancer. ''Hey do you dance often?'' I asked. ''Naah... I just learned it when I was younger.'' he said. ''Ah.. so you learned it together with playing piano?'' I asked again. I didn't want to be rude but I was simply interested in him. Oh god did I really just think that? I blushed. ''Mhm.. my parents wanted me to know how to dance. It was a pain.'' He stated, a grinn slowly creeping up his face. ''Hey why are you blushing?'' he asked. Busted. ''I-I am?'' I asked, pretending not to know what he meant. ''You are. Did you think of me in some ways or what?'' Soul laughed. And my blush deepened. He stopped laughing and his eyes widened. **''N-no! Of course not. Idiot.'' **I said, now walking away from the people. He followed me. ''Come on Maka I didn't mean to make you angry.'' he said, taking my hand.

''Okay.'' I said, now smiling. The evening was quite enjoyable. I went to the toilet and met the purple-haired woman who also attended Kim's party. ''Nya hello!'' she said, putting lipstick on. ''Um.. hi.'' I said, fixing my hair a little from all the dancing. ''You should know that Soul-kun belongs to me.'' she said, now having an evil smile on her face. ''What?'' I said, turning my head to her. What did she mean by that? ''You understood me. Stay away from him or you'll regret it.'' she said and left with her chin high. ''What the fuck-'' I said, shaking my head. I walked outside the door, searching for Soul but he was no where to be found.

I searched in some of the rooms but I found nothing. I went to the balcony where we talked earlier and was confronted with Soul kissing the purple-haired woman I just talked to in the bathroom. This **could** not be happening. I stared at them with wide eyes. I turned around and ran towards the entrance. I grabbed my coat and walked home. I heard fast footsteps behind me.

''Maka wait!''

I recognized Soul's voice.

I only ran faster.

''God damn it! Maka! Wait!''

He yelled, grabbing my hand. I shook it off. ''No.'' I said. I felt a tear tickling down my cheek. ''Maka what you saw-'' he started. ''No Soul! I trusted you. I thought you'd take care of me. But you're just like all men. I don't want to talk to you.'' she said. That's right. Every man was like that. All they wanted was a body to make out with and nothing else. Even my father had cheated on my mother. I still hadn't forgiven him for that.

''Maka...'' he said, a little calmer now. He stood on the street as I ran away.

Why did everyone have to hurt me? It was always me and nobody else. I tried to hold in the tears as I walked home. I ran into the house and up the stairs. I cried and screamed into my pillow.** ''WHYYYYYYYYYY!'' **was all I got out. I shouted about Soul being and idiot and me being an idiot for trusting him. I laid bed, not even bothering about washing the make-up off or dressing into my pyjamas. All I wanted was to sleep and wake up when everything was over.

After a while I decided that maybe taking a shower a not so bad idea. I dried my hair and dressed into some comfy clothes afterwards and climbed onto the roof.

It always helped me when I was sad to look at the stars. The sky always seemed to eat my worries away with it's wideness and the cold night-air felt nice on my face.

I rembered when Mama sat here with me, telling me the stories about space and planets. I always enjoyed the thought of not ending worlds, so many opportunities you couldn't discover in just one life. I smiled at the thought. I was going to find my way once I was over with this. I crawled back into my room and into my bed.

I fell asleep as with tears on my face.


	12. Heavy feelings

**Note:**** Hey again! Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. I have been a bit stressed lately so uhm sorry for boring parts in the story. I might change them sometime but I'm not sure. As always sorry for spelling, grammar and other mistakes. **

**Inspiration: Jazz (some playlist I found on Youtube), Aria the animation (ending song), Yui Makino and others.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Heavy feelings**

When morning came Maka felt like shit. Her face was dry, her budy felt heavy and her eyes were red and puffed. She didn't want to leave her bed.

**''Maka! Breakfast is ready!''**

her father called from downstairs. **Great**. Just what she needed, an overworried father that knows nothing about girl's problems. ''I'm not hungry!'' she yelled back. She really needed time for herself. It hit her hard when she saw Soul kissing that woman. Why did she bother anyways? It's not like they were dating or anything. But Maka wished for that. For once she admitted that she liked someone. And that someone had been Soul.

Her father knocked on the door to her room. ''Maka, are you alright?'' her father asked. Maka felt tears drown her face again. ''Yes. Just leave me alone today, Papa.'' she said, pulling her covers up to her nose. Her father stormed in.** ''What in the world happened?!'' **he said, shocked about her calm answer. **''Nothing.''** she stammered, sniffing a little. ''Hey hey.. what happened, sweetheart?'' Spirit asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.

''Someone hurt me. That's all.'' Maka said, it was embarassing for her to admit something like this to her good-for-nothing father. ''Who?'' he asked, a serious expression on his face. ''Soul.'' Maka simply said. ''That damn bastard-'' he began. ''No Papa it's okay. He didn't do that to hurt me anyways.'' Maka said. ''What did he do?'' Spirit asked, rubbing her shoulder with his warm hand. ''He kissed a girl.'' Maka said, feeling even more awkward now.

She hated it when she had to go to her father with her mess of feelings. ''Oh... I see. So you liked him?'' he said in a questioning voice. ''I guess.'' she said, pulling the covers farther up.

''Come here, darling.'' her father said and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back. At least he could do this right. **''Thanks Papa.'' **Maka said, crying into his shoulder. ''It's going to be alright.'' her father said, stroking her hair. **''But it hurts.'' **''I know.''

And they sat there for a few moments. ''Come on. Let's eat breakfast.'' he said. ''We can't stay here all summer.'' he then told her, a smile forming on his pale face.

They ate breakfast in silence. She felt much better now. And she had to work today, too so she had no time to be sad.''I'm heading off to work. Bye!'' Maka called, running out the door. ''Have a nice day!'' Spirit called back. He was glad his daughter was better now.

**''Hey Hiro!''**

Maka called over to him, who was now serving some customers. ''**Maka! **Long time no see. Your uniform is by the lockers.'' Hiro replied, taking more orders. The sun shone bright today. She would work until all her worries would fly away. Maka changed into her uniform and helped Hiro with the other customers.

**''Maka.''**

someone said behind her. **Oh god. Please no**. ''Soul. What do you want here?'' she turned towards him. The albino boy was standing in front of her. ''Talk.'' he simply said. ''But I don't wanna talk.'' and with this she turned around and served more customers. Why did he have to come here? He just lost her trust in him and now he simply wants her back. Not with her. ''Maka please let me explain.'' he said, his voice hat a serious tone, but also a bit of regret. ''No.'' Maka said. She felt the feelings coming up again.

Soul dragged her back into the cafe and told someone to take her shift for now. **''HEY!'' **Maka yelled, now even more angry. ''I want to talk!'' Soul said and she just stood there.** ''FINE WHAT DO YOU WANT!'' **she shouted, arms crossed. ''Maka, listen. I didn't kiss that girl because I wanted to. She kissed me.'' Soul explained. He tried to catch her hand. ''And I shall believe that now?'' Maka said, blushing a little as he took her hand.

''Of course! I didn't do anything a-and-'' he blushed. What was he going to say? ''And **what**?'' Maka said, voice harsh.

Soul gazed into her emerald eyes. ''and I liked you. So there's no way someone could kiss the person they don't like, right! And not in front of the person they like of all times.'' Soul explained, blushing even more at his confession.

Say **what**? He liked her? But what in the world did he find attractive about her? Sure, she had large eyes and slim legs but her chest was flat, she was bossy and a bookworm. Who would like her?

''B-but I thought you didn't like me since my chest was flat, I was bossy and everything!'' She stuttered. ''I just teased you, idiot. Who would mean somthing like that seriously?'' he said, still holding her gaze. He took her other hand. ''Do you believe me now?'' he asked in a hopefull voice. ''Yes. But don't do that again.'' Maka said, tears swelling up in her yes. ''Maka.'' he said. She started crying. ''Y-yes?'' she sniffed.

''Do you like me?'' he said, trying to make eye contact with her. She blushed a dark red. ''I think.'' she replied.

Soul now smiled like a little kid and wiped her tears away. They both looked into each others eyes for a moment when Hiro came through the door. ''Hey Maka are you alright?'' he asked.

Soul took his chance and gave Maka a kiss on the lips. She gasped a little at the contact but relaxed. Hiro stood there with wide eyes. ''Uhmm.. I'll just go then.'' and he stormed off the room. **''I love you, Maka.''** Soul blushed and grinned at her. **''I love you,too.''** Maka said, staring at the floor. Soul simply couldn't resist. He pulled her to his chest and gave her another kiss.

**Finally.**


	13. Best summer ever

**Note:**** Hello people! This might be the last chapter of Baseball Heart (I think). Sorry for mistakes and boring parts, but I hope you enjoyed the story.**

**I'll start with some new AUs soon, such as a College AU, Surfing AU and some more. So be prepared for more fluff!**

**Inspiration: Yanagi Nagi, Macklemore, Andy Sixx, more.**

**Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

**Best summer ever**

Today everyone played baseball, as always. Maka and Soul had told the others about their relationship and Liz, Patty and Tsubaki had attacked Maka with hugs. Soul gave the guys a high-five and grinned as always.

They all went to the summer festival in town. ''Maka. Let's go up there again.'' Soul said, pointing at the ferris wheel. ''Sure.'' Maka agreed, love in her eyes.

Tubaki and Blackstar and Liz and Kid got into one wagon. Patty dragged some random guy with her. ''You know... I like you a lot.'' Soul started. ''Uhm.. okay. I know. I love you too.'' Maka responded, a little surprised about his statement. ''Good.'' he sighed in relief. ''Why did you ask that?'' Maka said, titling her head to the side. ''Sometimes I think you don't understand how much I like you so I have to make sure.'' Soul blushed.

Maka felt flattered. She flushed red as well. ''O-oh. I know you like me, don't worry.'' she said and leaned forward. Soul was a little surprised as she kissed him but closed his eyes immediately. They smiled at each other and talked about the beautiful view as they reached the floor again.

As it seemed the others had kissed as well and everyone was happy.

On wednesday Soul took Maka to another match of his. ''You'll like me even more after this.'' Soul grinned. ''Yeah, whatever you say.'' Maka laughed and walked over to him: **''And now kick some butts.''** Maka said, giving him a kiss on the cheek and he went onto the place. The match went well, just as expected.

This time Soul played about the team of Asura, Medusa and Chrona. They were 2 points in front of them but Soul wanted to impress Maka a little more so he tried his best and got another Homerun.** ''Wohooo! Soul! Greaaaat!''** Maka cheered from the side, bouncing up and down. Soul smiled. He chose the right girl to be his girlfriend.

At the end Soul left to change and Asura and his other teammates came over to him. ''Hey asshole.'' Asura called over to Soul. ''What do you want, looser?'' He grinned evily. ''What did you just say?'' And with this the fight started. Soul and Asura punched each other into the face, Medusa fighting against Kim. They were jealous of their victory.

**''WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?''**

Soul called, giving his enemy another punch in the face. **''Fuck off! **The victory has always been ours!'' Asura yelled.

Maka came around the corner and Asura landed his last punch. **''SOUL!'' **Maka shouted, running over to him. ''That's what you get.'' was all Asura said, as he smirked down at him, leaving wih the others.

''Soul, are you okay?''

Maka asked in concern, eyes still wide from the shock. ''Yeah I'm **ARGH**-'' Soul cried out. ''Oh god you have bruises all over you. Come on I'll get some bandaids and stuff to clean your wounds.'' Maka said, helping him and the others up and ran away to get some medical treatment products.

Maka tried to cover his bruises up as much as possible. ''Ahh... thanks.'' Soul said, feeling better with the cooling cremes and other stuff. ''No problem. **What in the world happened**?'' Maka asked, sitting next to him.

''Well I guess they don't like losing.'' Soul explained, not wanting to say more. Maka kissed his cheek. ''Here~ Now all your pain will go away.'' she giggled and smiled. Soul chuckled.

They went home after a dinner with Kilik, Kim, Ox and some other teammates. ''That was delicious!'' Soul sighed. ''Mhm.'' Maka agreed.

Soul brought her to her house. ''Thanks for today, Soul.'' she hugged him tightly and he hugged back. ''No problem, everything for my girl.'' he said, giving her a love-filled kiss.

''Bye.'' Maka smiled, waving as she went into the house. ''See ya tomorrow.'' Soul waved back.

**This has been the best summer ever.**


	14. Beach and cuddle

**Note:**** Yay! A chapter of my baseball AU. Inspiration: Anime OPs mainly. Sorry that the chapter is so short (and also sorry for mistakes )**

**Enjoy the fluff~**

* * *

**Beach and cuddle**

''Maka!'' Soul yelled, waving over to her. ''Hi.'' she smiled, a bag in her hand. ''We're going to leave soon, do you have everything?'' Maka asked. ''Yeah, I've got everything.'' he smiled an kissed her cheek. The gang planned on going to the beach since it was so hot outside. The guys protested at first because they had some games comming up but after someone mentioned girls in bikinis they agreed.

Kid drove them to the next beach, which was pretty far away. They packed their bags out their car and walked down to the beach. ''I love summeeer!'' Patty squealed, dragging Liz with her, who was crying about her damaged skin and that her skin will go red if she wouldn't put lotion on immediately.

Maka just laughed and Tsubaki joined her as they spread their towels on the soft sand. Soul hurried to put his towel next to hers, of course and Kid took the place next to Liz. Meanwhile Tsubaki tried to stop Blackstar from sprinting into the water with his clothes on.

''Maybe Maka'll ask me to put lotion on her.'' Soul thought, trying to hold his nosebleed in. ''Hahahahaa... as if.'' Soul mumbled and Maka stared at him, blushing. ''H-hey Soul can you put some sun lotion on my back, I can't reach it.'' she asked and Soul got a nosebleed. It was really embarassing for her to ask something like that but the others were busy and he was her boyfriend after all.

''Sure.'' Soul grinned, putting **way **too much lotion on her back and she Maka-chopped him for that. ''Geez, do it properly.'' Maka said, pouting and Soul rubbed his head.

''Yeah yeah. Sorry.'' he groaned and massaged the rest of the lotion in. ''Thanks.'' Maka said, joining Tsubaki in the water. ''I love summer.'' Soul grinned, leaning down on his towel and Kid chuckled, understanding what he meant.

After a while Maka came back, dripping wet from her little swim. ''Soul, aren't you already tan enough?'' Maka asked with her hands on her hips. ''Why? I thought you like it.'' he smirked at her blush. ''Gah, whatever.'' she said and stomped off to grab some cold drinks. ''I'll come with you.'' Soul said, walking with her to the next store. ''What do you wanna drink?'' Maka asked and Soul leaned his head on her shoulder from behind to look at the menu.

Maka blushed at the contact. Man! She really had to get used to this, she thought and it was true. She'd never had a boyfriend before and she was still a bit shy. Soul didn't make any better, though. He made it harder by teasing her more than ever and randomly hugging or kissing her.

''I'll go with lemonade.'' he said and they brought the drinks and some snacks back to the other, who were currently playing a game of volleyball. ''Hey! Let's play a round.'' Blackstar yelled and everyone agreed. ''Hey Maka how about if you guys lose you'll have to spent one night with Soul in one room and if we lose I'll run around naked for two minutes!'' Blackstar yelled. Maka agreed. She would never let him forget that if she won. She grinned evily. Sure, she lost last time but she had a good feeling.

Oh how wrong her feeling was.

She lost with only one point and the whole game Soul seemed to have tried to make her lose. Did he actually want to spend a night with her? Maka blushed heavily and shook her head. No, he wouldn't do anything to her, right?

''YAHAHAHHAAAA YOU LOSE! HAVE FUN TONIGHT!'' Blackstar laughed and the others sweatdropped.

-At night-

Maka and Soul decided that it might be better to stay at Soul's house since his brother was at work and Maka's father would freak out if he saw Soul in their house. So they drove home, Maka on Soul's bike and both of them driving through the long and wide fields towards Soul's mansion.

''Give me your bag.'' Soul said, leading her inside.

They decided to take everything slow so they'd just watch movies the whole night and play some games eventually.

Soul and Maka sat down on the big red couch in front of the HD TV. They watched some romantic comedy shows and movies, Soul making a game out of it, kissing her every time a kiss appeared in the movies. Maka was a little scared at first but soon she relaxed and cuddled closer to him, smelling his perfume and letting the warmth of his body take over her. Soul was happy as well. His girl was resting in his arms, cuddling with him and he was allowed to kiss her as often as he wanted, and he did.

After a while Soul started kissing Maka's neck and lips because he was bored and Maka seemed to be quite sensitive there. They shared some passionate kisses and fell asleep after a while.

''Good night, Maka.'' Soul whispered with his treasure in his arms.


	15. Revenge - I don't think so

**Note:**** Heyhey! Since you guys wanted more, have more! :D Sorry that it's so short right now. I have more ideas for my current story so yeah sorryyy... (and sorry for mistakes lol)**

**Also thanks for your reviews! I read all of them and you guys are really sweet aahh I wanna hug you all so badly! 3**

**Inspiration: RIO OST (movie/songs), Rihanna (songs)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Revenge - I don't think so**

-Next day-

Maka and Soul went out of his huge house, taking their bags with them. Maka had a black top and her usual white shirt on top with red shorts. Soul wore the same without the white top and with long pants.

They hold hands during the walk to Shin. Today was the big game. They would once again play against the school team. After they beat them or more punched them they wanted revenge and so there was another game.

Soul smiled at her, telling her she should not be too nervous about it and she nodded, smiling up at him. They soon arrived at the place and the others already gathered around, practicing their throws and swings with determinded faces on. Soul smirked and walked over to Justin once again and he just glared at him.

''Well well who do we have here? Justin Law.'' Soul laughed, hands in his pockets. ''Shut up, midget. We're going to win this time and show everyone what we're made of.'' Justin grinned evily. Soul growled at his comment. Okay he was a little shorter than Justin but he was **the **tallest of their group.

''Let's begin then.'' Soul regrained his smirk and walked off to his place. Their team was first and Maka swung her bat like there was no tomorrow. She made it to the third base and more and more people gathered around Shin, cheering on both teams. A lot of people from their school were there as well, cheering on Justin's team. **They had no idea.**

Even Maka's father and Soul's brother were there. They cheered them on and Spirit was impressed of Maka's skills and smiled at her. She looked surprised at him and waved, grinning. Some of Soul's other team gathered as well. Kim and Jaqueline sat onto the wall to count the points and Havar, Kilik and the others yelled their names and behaved like idiots. Just as always.

Liz and Blackstar made a few good swings as well and they switched.

Now it was Soul's turn to pitch and he striked Noah out with a few pitches. Everyone cheered for him and he smirked. Soon it was Kid's turn to pitch and did a good job with it, they only got to the next base. After a while they switched again.

It was Maka's turn again. She was getting tired from the hot sun and all the loud noise but she couldn't give up now, not for her team. So she grabbed her bat tightly, focused on the pitcher and did not blink. The game came flying towards her, she forced her full strength into it and swung. The ball flew all the way over the wall, a few little children catching it. The crowd went crazy.

**''HOMEEEERUUUUUNN!''**

the people yelled and Maka ran over the place, grinning and laughing as Patty and Liz tackled her to the ground first, followed by Tsubaki, Kid and Blackstar. They got up and Soul hugged her tightly, kissing her softly. She blushed but grinned at him.

Justin and Noah just rolled their eyes. ''Can we continue now?'' someone of their team yelled and Soul's team just rolled their eyes, giggling.

The game went on, Justin earning a few points as well but in the end Soul's team won once again.

**''HAH! THATS'S WHAT YOU GET YAHHAHAHAHAHAAA! WE'RE AMAZING!''**

Blackstar yelled and for once nobody tried to shut him up, more the opposite. Everyone hugged and laughed with him and soon most of the people came running onto the field, hugging their new heroes. Maka jumped into her father's arms.

''Maka, my little girl. **I'm so proud of you**.''Spirit smiled. He was honest. **''Thanks Papa.'' **Maka smiled softly, hugging him again. Soul's brother ruffled his hair and they both laughed. Patty and Liz laughed, hugging Kid and kissing him on both sides in the cheeks and he blushed but laughed.

Tsubaki jumped into Blackstar's arms, hugging him tighly and he hugged her back. Everyone was happy.

Blackstar jumped over to Justin pointing to the ground. **''Oh look at that!'' **he said and Justin looked down, confused. ''**It's your pride! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!'' **Blackstar yelled, snapping a finger at his nose and the blonde just growled, walking away with his teammates. Well at least Blackstar was having fun.

They all met up at Maka's cafe' and Hiro gave them some free milkshakes as a present for their victory.** ''Congrats guys!'' **Hiro said and he hugged everyone. Soul glared and growled at him as he touched his girlfriend. Everyone smirked and boomed into laughter. Maka kissed him on the cheek and whispered: ''Don't worry. I belong to you.'' she giggled as he blushed and hugged her.

They walked off for new adventures.


End file.
